Don't Forget Me
by SincerelyKat
Summary: Jack is actually going to Otai and one letter just can't sum up everything that he and his friends need to say. My version of Hit The Road Jack.


Hi guys! Well this is my first fan fiction (that I'm posting I have a few in the works) so I just wanted a little feedback on how I'm doing. This is a little one shot that I've had in my head. Well enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin It or any affiliations mentioned.

Jack POV

"I'll really miss you guys" I said hugging Milton Jerry and Eddie about 5 minutes before I needed to leave for Otai. This was taking in a lot leaving my best friends and I needed to say something to all of them personally. I walked over to Milton.

"Milton I just wanted to say that you should never give up. By this time in 3 years I just want to see you going off to college to Harvard or Yale or some oft those fancy schools that you always talk about. Stay with Julie too man, having a first date behind a dumpster so you aren't caught by her crazy uncle takes a lot of courage. You're the brains and that's what makes you special. I'll miss you Milton." By the time I finished saying what I needed to Milton had tears in his eyes. I could tell that he took what I said to heart.

"Come here Indiana Eddie." I said walking over to give Eddie a hug." Same thing i said to Milton, don't give up.i mean you're the orange belt here in the dojo right?" He snickers." Don't worry ill still makes sure Kim and Rudy whip you into shape while I'm gone. Go chase after Kelsey. You have the guts and I know with your big heart that you can accomplish anything."

"Jerry I don't know where to even begin." I said as I went over to see Jerry for the last time for as long at 3 Years. "Swag Master, Detention King, Beat Friend, there's so many things that we have shared together that I'll never forget. Grace really likes you man. Go for the girl and when I come back.. You better be the same awesomeness guy as when I left." Now I was the one crying.

Well that was it, I was saying goodbye to three of the best friends that I've ever had. There was only 2 people left.

"Rudy..." I ran over to him and jumped into his open arms." You're like a father to me there's nothing I can say to tell you what you really mean to me. I just need one thing from you, make sure she's okay and doesn't miss me too much okay?" I said

He responded to me "Anything for you bud." "Where's Kim?" I said. "I need to say goodbye to her."

"She left when we were hugging" said Jerry.

"Then this is my final goodbye guys... I'll really miss you." I walked out of the dojo once more turning on my heels seeing my friends wave at me through the glass door. I looked up at the sign. Bobby Wasabi Dojo, and all my memories flooded into my head. Breaking bones, breaking Ricky Weaver, the Gang, Kim... I turned back to the car and my mom drove me to the airport.

Kim POV

I needed to get out of here, I thought in my head as Jack told the gang his thoughts before leaving for then academy. How do you tell your best friend who happens to be the guy that you get butterflies over that you love him. I didn't know how but I knew I had to do something. I ran from the other side of the mall to the dojo hoping to catch Jack before he left. I crashed into the dojo and didn't see him anywhere.

"Am I too late?" I said as I came crashing in.

"I'll drive you to the airport" Rudy said gabbing his keys.

Jack POV

"Here is one ticket on flight 125 to Japan sir." The woman at the ticket counter said to me as she handed me my ticket. 9:00 only 10 minutes till I board my plane to reach my ultimate destination. I decided to just close my eyes to think about everything here and most particularly Kim.

"JACK! JACK! JACK! " I heard Kim saying as she came running up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I screeched. Half upset and half thrilled that she came to see me after everything that happened.

"I need to tell you something. I've honestly never even met any of the new guys that came to our school expect for you. So that new guys smell, was just a coverup for seeing what would be my best friend and guy I ended up falling in love with. I should have realized it earlier and now I'm stupid to think that you would do anything to stay here with me but i just needed to let it all out." She said.

I was frozen in the moment so I did the only thing that I could think of in the moment. I kissed her and let me tell you I didn't feel fireworks but a burning sensation in my stomach that let me know she was mine.

"Flight 125 to Japan now boarding." Came over the intercom.

"I'm really going to miss you." I told Kim.  
"Ill still be here when you come back don't worry Jackie."

"Don't forget me" Kim muttered

I realized that I really needed to go so I picked up my backpack and with one last hug started leaving. I walked to the terminal and with one last look I turned around to see Kim one last time. She gave me a kiss, I gave one back and walked away.

* * *

Getting on the plane was the hardest part for me. Departing and being on my flight to Japan tore me up inside. I felt something in my pocket and took it out. A flash drive.

To Jackie, open this on the plane. I love you, Kim.

Without any hesitation I put it in my laptop and put my headphones in.

"Hi Jack" the image of Kim said on the computer." This song is something that I needed to sing to you because it just tells you all my feelings. I hope you like it .

They thought they could dispose of me  
They tried to make me small  
I suffered each indignity  
But i rised above it all

Yes, the price I paid was all I had  
But at last, I found release  
And if something good can come from bad  
The past can rest in peace

Oh if you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
Don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
Don't forget me

When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me

But forget every man who I ever met  
'Cause they only lived to control  
For a kiss they paid a thousand  
Yet they paid fifty cents for my soul  
They took their piece  
The price of fame that no one can repay  
Ah, but they didnt buy me when they bought my name  
And that is why I pray

That when you see someone's hurt  
And in need of a hand  
Don't forget me  
Or hear a melody crying from some baby grand  
Don't forget me

When you sing happy birthday to someone you love  
Or see diamonds you wish were all free  
Please say that you won't;  
I pray that you don't forget me

There are some in this world who have strength of their own  
Never broken or in need of repair  
But there are some born to shine who can't do it alone  
So protect them and take special care  
Take care

And don't forget me  
Please take care  
And don't forget me  
When you look to the heavens with someone you love  
And a light shining bright from afar  
Hope you see my face there  
And then offer a prayer  
And please let me be  
Let me be that star

I had tears In my eyes and knew there was only thing I could do after I got off this stupid plane.

Kim POV

For the past few days of Jack leaving I spent all my time in the dojo beating up all the dummy's. Both the boys and the actual dummies. I heard someone open the door.

"Rudy I told you to leave me... Jack? What are you doing here!" I exclaimed. Jack was standing there suitcase, backpack, and beauty in all.

He came over to me and kissed me right there.

"Kim, I could never forget you."

Well that's it guys! I hope you enjoyed it :)

SincerelyKat


End file.
